Guristas Owned Station
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Unknown (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: 'Station im Besitz der Guristas ''Guristas Owned Station ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Minor Guristas Annex anusgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss mann auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erster Abschnitt '''Beschreibungstext: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. thumb|Guristas Owned Station - 1. Stufe Erste Welle *7 Guristas Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *5 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Wingman) - web *1 Faction Battlecruiser - Mercenary Supervisor (Dread Guristas Assaulter/Enforcer) In dieser ersten Eskalationsstufe wird also eine ganze Staffel Söldner vorgeschickt. Deren Schiffe sind Angel und Caldari Bauart (Machariel und Dramiel bzw. Caracal und Hawk). Der Abschuss des Dread Battlecruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Wenn man den Control Tower beschiesst - was nicht notwendig ist - dann erscheint eine weitere Staffel an Söldnerschiffen. Dabei erscheint folgende Meldung: More merc ships appear when the Control Tower is attacked. *6 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *6 Cruiser (Mercenary Commander) *6 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Elite Fighter) Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: Either the Overseer was trying to trick you and this was the best he could come up with, or that you killed him before he could reveal the juicy parts of his offer. Either way, the takings from this expedition were as juicy as the good Overseer's remains after your thrusters were done with him. '' Zweiter Abschnitt '''Beschreibungstext': Among the things you find are a few drones. Running a scan on their control units reveals they have been used not long ago, at another place not far away from here. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Erste Welle' *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Mortifier) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dread Guristas Assassin/Assaulter) Der Abschuss des Dread Battlecruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). thumb|Guristas Owned Station - 2. StufeWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was nicht notwendig ist - dann landet man an Ansammlung von Strukturen, die von Drohnen bewacht wird. Dabei erscheint folgende Meldung: It seems this Moon Mining facility has fallen prey to Rogue Drones. The structural makeup of this facility indicates it once belonged to the Guristas. *5 Starbase Sentry (Tower Sentry Guristas II) *7 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *6 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Auch hier... wenn man den Control Tower beschiesst - was nicht notwendig ist - dann erscheint eine weitere Staffel an Drohnenschiffen. Dabei erscheint folgende Meldung: More drones have been deployed from the Starbase Hangars as the Control Tower is attacked! *7 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Bomber Alvum) *3 Battlecruiser (Defeater Alvatis) Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones, but the data you extract suggests no new locations, only the two you have been at already. If the Guristas have any more stations in the area, this is not where you will find them. '' Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Owned Station - 3. Stufe'Beschreibungstext': ''All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones and again the data you extract suggest a new location not too far away. '' Man landet inmitten eine Menge zerbrochener Felsen, in die eine Anzahl von Strukturen gestzt wurden, u.a. eine Starbase Major Maintenance Facility. '''Erste Welle' *6 Starbase Cruise Missile Battery (Guristas Cruise Missile Battery) *1 Starbase Stasis Tower (Guristas Stasis Tower) - web *7 Battleships (Pith Destroyer/Exteminator) - tw. Jammer *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Saboteur) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dread Guristas Death Dealer) Der Abschuss des Dread Battlecruisers löst normalerweise die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Munition evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Owned Station - 4. StufeBeschreibungstext: Going through data scanned during the destruction of the station itself, you notice reports from a place called "R&D division Red", containing information on blueprint research and booster production and even the location of this base "Red". '' Man landet in einer grünen Wolke, in die eine Anzahl von Strukturen gestzt wurden, u.a. ein Guristas Research Outpost. '''Erste Welle' *2 Starbase Cruise Missile Battery (Guristas Cruise Missile Battery) *7 Battleships (Pith Conquistador) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Eraser) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Saboteur) - jammer Wenn man den Guristas Research Outpost beschiesst, erscheint folgende Meldung: This Research Station has a built-in defense system. As soon as it is attacked, the inhabitants activate the system, causing a large blast-wave which affects all hostile ships in the vicinity. It is activated continuously until it needs a short delay to recharge power. Der Outpost sendet Wellen von Smartbomb-Schaden an die unmittelbare Umgebung. Wenn der Outpost abgeschossen worden ist, endet die Eskaltaion mit folgenden Popup: Now, you kind of regret killing the Overseer back there, it is always useful to know corrupt leaders who are ready to sell out things like this outpost in exchange for something as cheap as their own petty lives. Es bleibt ein Container übrig; er enthält neben einigen normalen Modulen (hoffentlich!) einen Pithum A-Type Faction Gegenstand. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:LowSec